Animalympics/Credits
Opening Logos * Lisberger Studios, Inc. Opening Credits * "Animalympics" * "Zoo Summer Games" * Music Composed and Performed by: Graham Gouldman of 10cc * Featuring the Voices of: Gilda Radner, Billy Crystal, Harry Shearer, Michael Fremer * Art Direction: Roger Allers, John Norton, Peter Mueller * Animation Director: Bill Kroyer * Graphic Design and Animation: Rich Fernalld * Animation: John Norton, Roger Allers, Bill Kroyer, Chuck Harvey, Steve Chorney, Brad Bird, Arnie Wong, Dan Haskett, Bruce Woodside, Henry Selick * Character Development and Story: Steve Lisberger, Roger Allers, John Norton * Backgrounds: Peter Mueller, Richard Blair, K.W. Henderson * Camera: Paul Nevitt, Ted Bemiller, Jr. * Editor: Matt Cope * Music Editor: Michael Fremer * Music Supervision: Joel Sill * Additional Music and Orchestration: Jimmie Haskell * Associate Producer: Peggy Flook * Ink and Paint Supervision: Gloria Runne, Auril Thompson-Pebley * Written by: Michael Fremer, Steven Lisberger * Produced by: Steven Lisberger and Donald Kushner * Directed by: Steven Lisberger Ending Credits * Directed by: Steven Lisberger * Produced by: Steven Lisberger and Donald Kushner * Music Composed and Performed by: Graham Gouldman * Voices: Gilda Radner, Billy Crystal, Harry Shearer, Michael Fremer * Written by: Steven Lisberger and Michael Fremer * Character Development and Story: Steve Lisberger, Roger Allers, John Norton * Art Direction: Roger Allers, John Norton, Peter Mueller * Animation Director: Bill Kroyer * Animation: John Norton, Roger Allers, Bill Kroyer, Chuck Harvey, Steve Chorney, Bruce Woodside, Brad Bird, Henry Selick, Dan Haskett, Arnie Wong * Underwater Sequence Design: Arnie Wong * Backgrounds: Peter Mueller, K.W. Henderson, Richard Blair * Graphic Design and Animation: Rich Fernalld * Camera: Paul Nevitt, Ted Bemiller, Jr. * Assistant Animation: Darrell Rooney, Dave Stephan, Keath Bambury, Mary Burney, Cynthia Swift, Tom Sito, Sean Joyce, Maria Ramocki, David Virgien, Ron Wong, Beverly Zlozower * Special Effects: Paul Nevitt, Rich Fernalld * Editor: Matt Cope * Re-Recording Mixers: James R. Cook, C.A.S., Don MacDougall, Robert L. Harman, C.A.S. * Music Supervision: Joel Sill * Additional Music and Orchestration: Jimmie Haskell * Music Editor: Michael Fremer * Music Engineers: Larry Forkner, Tony Spath * Associate Producer: Peggy Flook * Production Managers: Kris Weber, Don Coorough * Assistant Director: Michael Fremer * Animation Checking: Gina Gallo, Sara Bleick * Ink and Paint East: Gloria Runner - Supervisor · Susan Allison Bomzer, Die Modlin, Kathryn Does, Jayne Tobin, Steven Smith, Jeanne Bosari, Joan Hurley, Stephanie Kaplan, Kathleen McManus, Laura Moroney, Beth Auman, Mary Earley, Margaret Bailey, Michael Chandler, Paul Schulenburg, Neva Savath, Linda Mellen, Amy Myers, Carol Dobson, George Tilton, Amy Koch * Ink and Paint West: Auril Thompson-Pebley - Supervisor · Nancy Thompson, Peggy Matz, Margaret Colene Gonzales, Mary L. Norris, Judi Cassell, Denise Wethington, Wendy Coople, Martha Sigal, Melissa Bourgois, Norma B, Newman, Raynell Day, Cathy Crum, Harriette Rossall, Bonny Nardini, Gloria Estrada, Eileen Ridge, Sharon Dabek, Robin Draper * Mattes: Carol Nevitt, Barbara Terez Goggin, Nancy Wong * Production Assistants: Barry Petersen, Shelley Price, Amanda Julian * Negative Cutting: Bob Lass * Dolby Engineer: Don Digirolamo * Dailies by Deluxe® * Prints by Technicolor® * Stats by Precision Color Craft® * Based on a film originally completed with an Independent Filmaker Grant from the American Film Institute in conjunction with the National Endowment for the Arts * Recorded in Dolby Stereo™ * ©Copyright 1979 Lisberger Studios, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Credits